


Arcana Flower Shop

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe: No Magic, M/M, balthave, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, welcome to Arcana Flower Shop. How may I help you?” Balthazar recites, and smiles politely.</p><p>A dark haired kid who looks about nineteen or twenty, comes striding up to the counter, a look of determination on his face. He looks at Balthazar and slaps a twenty down onto the counter in between them.</p><p>“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a funny prompt, and then I wrote way more than I intended. I have no idea if this is any good, please comment you opinions? Link to the prompt: http://loki-laufeyson.tumblr.com/post/145986166313/flower-shop-au

Balthazar looks up as he hears the bell above the door ring, signaling someones entrance.

 

“Hello, welcome to Arcana Flower Shop. How may I help you?” Balthazar recites, and smiles politely.

 

A dark haired kid who looks about nineteen or twenty, comes striding up to the counter, a look of determination on his face. He looks at Balthazar and slaps a twenty down onto the counter in between them.

 

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

 

Balthazar can't help but be surprised, that's not what people usually come in here and say. Normally it's more along the lines of “What would be best for my ninety year old grandmother? Oh, and she's allergic to most plants.” Yeah, he had fun trying to solve that one.

 

Balthazar snickers, and raises one eyebrow. “Can I ask who the flowers would be for?”

 

The kids blushes, although looking no less determined.

 

“My asshole chemistry professor. He takes off points for the most stupid things. One of my friends who's in the class with me turned in her essay on the wrong type of paper, so he gave her a C. I proofread her paper, she should have gotten an A. Then there was the time that he gave us a list of topics to write a paper on. I choose one of the topics on the list, and wrote my paper. He marked me low because “I wrote it well but it was a bad topic. I explained that is was on the list he handed out, and he basically went: "Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that. But you should have known better" It was our first assignment for the class, and apparently I was supposed to know better.”

 

Balthazar sits there listening through all of this, a smirk on his face. When the kid realizes how much he's been rambling he looks down at his feet, face burning bright crimson.

 

“Sorry, you probably don't care about all of that. But uh, I wanted to leave him a bouquet of flowers one morning before he gets to class. Sort of a secret 'fuck you'.”

 

Balthazar grins. “Ok, I think I have some flowers in mind. Give me a minute to write up a list, and then I'll run them by you. Ok?”

 

The kid nods, and smiles slightly. “That would be great.”

 

Balthazar grabs the pad from next to the register, and writes down five different flowers that should work together.

 

“How about geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for you have disappointed me, and orange lilies for hatred?”

 

“That'll work. I don't know much about flowers, but I'm sure that will be great.”

 

Balthazar nods in agreement. “Ok, do you want to come back tomorrow around noon, and I'll have that ready for you? We have most of those in, but we're out of foxglove. We get more in early tomorrow morning. I shouldn't take too long to put together, but just to be on the safe side.”

 

“Sure, that's perfect...” the kid trails off glancing at Balthazar shirt.

 

Balthazar looks down. Huh, when had he taken off his nametag?

 

“Balthazar” he supplies helpfully.

 

“I'm Dave” the kid replies.

 

~

 

Balthazar's just putting the finishing touches on Dave's bouquet. It looks pretty good for his first “secret fuck you professor” arrangement, if Balthazar does say so himself.

 

Not long afterwards, Dave comes walking through the door.

 

Balthazar sets down the vase he was cleaning, and waves Dave over.

 

“Hey. Your flowers are all set, just let me grab them from the back.”

 

Balthazar grabs the vase of flowers out of the back room, and brings them back out to the counter.

 

“Ok, does this look good? I can change the vase if you want, I forgot to ask it it mattered yesterday.”

 

Dave looks the flowers over. They're in a simple glass vase. The flowers are arranged so there's foxglove on either side as they're the tallest, meadowsweet directly in the middle, and the rest of the flowers set around it.

 

“It looks great” Dave assures him. “What do I owe you?”

 

Balthazar figures it out, and punches the total into the cash register. Dave pays, and Balthazar wishes him luck with the professor. On his way out, Dave promises to tell him the result.

 

~

 

The next day Balthazar is ringing up a lady's purchases, refusing to admit to himself how much he's looking forward to Dave coming in again.

 

It's a fairly slow day, there are a few people looking for flowers for birthday's and such. A couple people buy flowers for fathers day. He doesn't sell as many for Father's day as he does for Mother's day, but still more then you'd expect.

 

It's about three o'clock when Balthazar hears the door open, causing the bell to ring.

 

Balthazar looks up to see Dave walking in. There's a flutter in Balthazar's chest at the sight of him, which he tries to ignore. _Not Good._

 

“Hey” Dave says, and grins. “I got to class early, and left the flowers on my professors desk. He spent the whole class commenting on how he must have an admirer, and being smug about it. It was great.” Dave snickers.

 

Balthazar smiles back. “Glad to hear it. Anything else interesting happen today?”

 

'Don't do it Balthazar, don't try to befriend the kid' he thinks to himself. 'Not a great idea.'

 

Dave looks slightly surprised at the question, but pleased. “Nothing much. I had lunch with my friend Becky.”

 

Before Balthazar has time to wonder if they're dating, Dave continues.

 

“She recently started dating this guy Marcus, and she wont stop gushing over how 'sweet and amazing' he is.” Dave tells him, adding in air quotes.

 

They talk for a little while longer, until Dave realizes he's going to be late to his dentist appointment, and runs out the door with a muffled curse and an apology.

 

~

 

It's two days later, when Dave comes into the flower shop again. Balthazar's in the back room at the time, so when he hears the bell jingle, he sends Allison (one of his employees) out to deal with it. He walks out front a minute later, and is surprised to see Dave standing there.

 

Dave looks up, and smiles when he notices Balthazar. “Oh, hey. How's it going?”

 

Balthazar nods. “Not bad, what's up?”

 

“I need some flowers for my mom. It's her birthday tomorrow” Dave explains.

 

“Nice, wish her a happy birthday for me.”

 

Dave nods. “Will do.”

 

Just then Allison walks over with a bouquet of roses, and hands them to Dave. She rings him up, and he pays and leaves after saying goodbye to Balthazar.

 

Allison turns to Balthazar. “You like him don't you?”

 

Balthazar feigns confusion. “Hmm? Like who?”

 

“Dave.”

 

Balthazar shakes his head. “Of course not, that would be inappropriate.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he's a kid.”

 

Allison shakes her head. “Nice try. He's in my biology class, we go to the same college. He's twenty.”

 

“And I'm forty two.”

 

“So? He's a consenting adult. It's not that big of an age difference.”

 

“He's probably not even gay” Balthazar says. His excuse sounding weak, even to him.

 

Allison snorts. “Yeahhh. He's very gay. He's showed up to class wearing a gay pride shirt a few times in the past. And he dated my friends brother for a little while”

 

'Well shit' Balthazar thinks to himself.

 

~

 

Dave comes in a few more times spanning the next couple weeks. Always making sure to strike up a conversation with Balthazar. Finally one day, he shows up with a bunch of white carmellias and red carnations in hand, and a look of nervous determination on his face.

 

Carmellias- You're adorable, Red Carnations-Admiration, Balthazar's brain helpfully supplies. An odd pairing of flowers, Balthazar wonders idly where Dave bought them. They are pretty though.

 

Dave approaches the counter and stops when he reaches it, Balthazar standing on the other side. He sets the flowers down on the counter in between them.

 

“Balthazar” Dave begins. “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Balthazar looks at the other man in surprise. He had not expected this turn of events. Dave is blushing, shifting his weight from side to side nervously.

 

“Dave. You realize I'm a lot older than you right?”

 

“Yes? I asked Allison how old you were, I was just curious. I don't care.”

 

Of course. Why would Allison have told him Dave asked about him? It's not like he would have liked the hint that Dave had any interest in him, or anything. He snorts internally.

 

Balthazar sighs. “Yes.”

 

Dave's head snaps up from where he had been staring at his shoes. “Really? That's awesome!”

 

Balthazar watched Dave's face fill with color again. He pulls out a pad, and writes down his number before having Dave do the same on a second page.

 

He hands his number to Dave. “Here, text me and we'll figure out the details.”

 

Dave beams. “Ok, I will once I figure out my schedule.”

 

Dave leaves the shop, and Balthazar shakes his head. Apparently he has a pending date. Allison was going to be smug for days, he just knew it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll write more on this, at least a little bit. Jesus I'm tired, please tell me if I've made any errors.


End file.
